1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an apparatus for obtaining and recording skin ridge patterns and, as such, is an apparatus for optically producing and recording photographically finger prints. Particularly, the apparatus is capable of producing skin ridge patterns, that is, finger prints, by transmitting images of the finger prints to a plain optical surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of invention is that related to what is known in the art as the signalment identified with the art of dactylography, or finger printing. In the prior art, of course, it had been customary to use a method wherein ink or other similar material is applied to the fingers, palms or feet of the individual from which an imprint was taken, the ridge pattern subsequently being transferred by contact printing methods. These techniques of finger printing of course, are subject to many deficiencies and inconveniences. A detailed descrpition of this art may be found for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,414 and 3,282,152 of Meyer and the descriptions of the art in these patents is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to realize successfull finger printing techniques and apparatus whereby skin ridge patterns could be optically transferred to a film plate and recorded but prior art techniques and apparatus have left much to be desired. Among known prior art patents and publications may be included the following, French patent No. 38249; IBM technical disclosure bulletin volume 8, No. 3, August 1965; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,059; 3,200,701; 3,533,823; 3,482,498; 3,529,520.
With respect to the prior art it would appear that U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,520 of Thiebault is the most pertinent.
A detailed background with respect to the art of finger printing, known as dactylography is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,414 and also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,152.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,498 has some relevancy but it does not appear to be as pertinent as the U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,520. This patent shows a cylindrical or bell shaped member having an opening or bore through it with curved portions for receiving fingers of different sizes. An optical system is provided which is mounted for rotation about the axis of the cylinder, that is, the finger support. A system of prisms is provided whereby images of the finger are transferred to a photographic film, which is wrapped around a corresponding cylindrical photographic film support.